


Comfort The Heart

by YourAverageBystander



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Can be seen as platonic, Logan says like nothing, M/M, Morality gets a hug, Morality needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAverageBystander/pseuds/YourAverageBystander
Summary: Just fluff. Kind of angst.Patton has had too much to deal with, and his comfort comes from the most unlikely of places.Can be viewed as platonic/friendship.(Short drabble chapter)





	Comfort The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes please let me know.  
> Also, there are a few swear words in this. If you are six, be warned!

Patton held the counter.  
"Agh.."  
His vice-like grip only tightened as the feelings got worse.  
They hit all at once.  
Happiness. Sadness. Relief. Guilt. Stress. Fear. Passion. Innocence. Confusion.   
"Agghhh..."  
Pain. Struggle. Jealousy. Joy. Depression. Tension. Longing. Anger.   
"..Aghh!.. Oh G-God.. Ahh..."  
Each emotion banging at his soul, his insides filled with everything.  
Too much.  
It was too much.  
"Hel.. help!.. Oh God Oh G--"  
He didn't finish his sentence.  
It was overwhelming.

He needed to be happy.  
He needed to be sad.  
He needed to be inspiring.  
He needed to be broken.  
He needed to help those around him. The personalities around him weren't focused on being happy, and if he wasn't happy for them, who would be? And Thomas. He had to be strong, for Thomas.

He was the heart.  
He held everything. Too much of everything.  
And he was breaking.

  
"What's taking so long in there?"  
Princey' voice echoed through Morality's head.  
The latter cleared the tears from under his swollen eyes, and on response, the horrid feelings inside dissolved.  
"Heheh, sorry kiddo! Couldn't reach the cookie jar!" Patton called back, grabbing a cookie from it's container. He plastered his cheesy half-smirk on his cheeks, walking back out to the other persona's.  
"You were always the least heightened of us," Logic chuckled, not breaking his eyes from his book, 'To Kill a Mockingbird'.  
"We're all like, the same size," Anxiety raised an eyebrow, staring at Morality with clear disbelief.  
"Well, I've struggled to reach that damned cookie jar in the past too. I'm with Patton on this one," Princey commented.   
"Heh, thanks Roman. So what movie are you guys planning on watching?" Morality asked, changing the subject as he joined the other three on the couch.  
Roman scooted over, patting his back. "Well, I was all for a Pixar film, but SourFace over here wouldn't let me watch Inside Out. For some reason." Anxiety quickly sent Patton a look of 'he's not ready for that shit'. "So, we decided on The Nightmare Before Christmas, because we all love that movie."  
"Tim Burton's style was under appreciated," Logan mumbled absent-mindedly.  
"Sounds great," Morality nodded, voice thin and faker than usual.  
Princey grabbed the Netflix remote and played the show.

Logic kept reading his novel, occasionally looking up and analyzing the setting on screen.  
Princey was completely immersed, sometimes unconsciously mouthing the words before the characters said them.  
Anxiety didn't seem interested in anything. He switched from studying his hand, playing with his fringe; everything but the television.  
He kept looking at Patton.  
Virgil was watching him when he thought the moral persona wasn't aware.  
It was unnerving Morality, feeling as though Anxiety could see through the walls he had put up, the lies he was constantly spitting.  
Just from the tiny looks across the sofa.

Patton payed attention the TV, looking as interested as he could without being too showy. He hissed under his breath when it started coming back.

A huge pang at his heart left him breathless.

You're happy now.  
You're sad now.  
You're angry now.  
You're confused now.  
You're all of these things, now. All at once.   
You're Thomas' deepest emotions, feelings. You hold all of his darkest tortures he's encountered in the past, you keep them away so nobody has to think about them.  
You're the reason for all of Thomas' problems. You're the goddamn hormones that keep Thomas from being perfect.   
You're guilty now.  
You're innocent now.  
You're oblivious now.  
Thomas needs you to live. Thomas loves you. They love you.  
They hate you.  
They need you.  
They fear you.  
They neglect you.

"Heya, Pat. Can I talk to you quick?"

They forget about you.  
They don't need you.  
They're better off without you.

"Pat? Patton?"

Anxiety' hand waved across his view.

"Uhh, sorry Champ! Just got into the movie, is all," Morality easily lied. The words left his mouth like water. So simple, yet they fooled everyone.

"Mm. Sure. Come here, Morality," Anxiety repeated, standing up from the couch.  
"Move your emo butt! I can't see the show! This is the best part!" Princey whined, contorting his body in the weirdest way to see behind Anxiety's torso.  
Virgil rolled his eyes and purposefully stepped to the left, covering the TV more.  
"Curses! Let us watch Danny Elfman wallow in his misfortunes!" Princey begged.

Finally, Patton stood and followed Anxiety out, resulting in a relieved sigh from Roman.

Virgil sat down at a kitchen table, pulling another out for Morality.

"What's wrong?" Anxiety said as soon as he sat.   
"What do you mean, what's wrong?"  
"Don't play dumb with me, Pat. All day you've had the same look. The disconnected, suffering look that I get when I'm in pain or having a panic attack. What's happening to you?"

"I'm fine."

The watery lies had changed.  
The lie was thick. Obviously untrue. Filled with pain, annoyance.  
Venomous.

"Patton. If you're gonna tell anyone, it's going to be me. I'm the most realistic. I'm the most experienced. I won't tell anyone. You know that," Anxiety cooed in a way that was almost.. comforting.  
"Why?"  
"Because I've been where you are. Hiding my feelings. Struggling inside, all alone. And it sucks."  
Virgil looked away. "Comforting isn't my forté. Neither is empathizing. But you're.. cool, okay? So I just want you to be back to how you were before today."

Patton sighed. No hiding it now.

"Thomas is hurting me."

"How?"

"He's been at home for the past.. month?.. Doing everything online. Rare phone-calls. Rare videos. And so many things are happening to him that he's dealing with on his own. He has a faster schedule. More responsibilities," Patton trailed off, tears welling in his eyes.

"Go on," Anxiety allowed, rubbing circles on his shoulder.

Morality began to cry, but his outburst was accompanied by a masochistic smile. "I.. I'm so selfish. You all do the work. Logic deals with basically everything. Roman keeps enthusiasm in the things Thomas does. You keep Thomas safe and on time. And me? I hide his feelings. He can't be dealing with these emotions -he needs his priorities on top-, so I get stuck with them. ALL of them. And now I'm just holding everyone back by trying to help.."

Patton looked into the distance, laughter boiling in his throat and unnaturally passing through his lips.

This is so funny!  
This is so horrific.  
This is enjoyable!  
This is terrible.

Another bang at his heart as a new gush of emotions rose.

Love.  
Forgetfulness.  
Sincerity.  
Surprise.  
Trust.  
Terror.

"AGghh... ohmyGodohmyGoddd..."

He cradled his head, rubbing his temples.

"Shh. You're okay, Morality," Anxiety whispered, sliding off his chair and placing his hands on Patton's forearms.  
Patton stood up, then collapsed on the floor, followed by Virgil holding him tightly. "What's it feel like?"  
"Horri--" He cut himself off with a coughing fit, shivering in the warm arms. "Horrible. It feels d-disgusting."  
"Am I helping?" Anxiety asked, looking into his glasses, which were stained from the tears rapidly coating them.  
Patton hesitated, not sure what to say.  
"I.. don't know."

Anxiety pushed the bangs out of his eyes, unsatisfied with what he was doing. "This isn't a normal panic attack, right?"  
This time, Morality didn't pause to answer, "No. No it's not. It's n-not just stress. It's everything."  
The darker nodded. "You said that it was because Thomas wasn't letting out his feelings enough. If we get him someone to talk to, will this stop happening to you?"  
"It should. I th-think," Morality whimpered, letting out a tiny, genuine smile.  
"I'll tell him to do that," Anxiety promised, interlocking his fingers with the other personality's. "For now, just breathe. Focus on your own feelings, not Thomas'. You're happy. You're loved."

Morality slowly stood up, Anxiety supporting him.

"I didn't know you could be so corny. I don't get to see that side of you often," Morality giggled, some of his humor returning as the pain vanished.  
"I don't get to see that side of _you_ often," Anxiety pointed out.  
"I suppose you're right," the other shrugged, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Thank you, Virgil."  
"Don't mention it, Patton," Virgil returned, smirking.

Patton laughed. "Come on, we have to go finish watching a skeleton dress as Santa and traumatize children with gifts. Bring a few cookies too. We definitely deserve some."


End file.
